Deepsnare
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Sequal to Aquastreak! when Optimus and Megatron receive word of an offline femme deep in the base from Simmons, they go to investigate, only to find her under lock and key, dead. who is this femme and why is she having traumatic effects on the 'con leader
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been around three years since the truce was put in place, Earth had been hard to convince that the Decepticons had turned good, but it had been quite hard for the humans to not believe when Megatron had been tickling Aqua in the middle of the city...

* * *

"DAMN IT DAD STAY STILL!!" Aquastreak yelled angrily

"NEVAR!!" Megatron laughed dodging her; he'd pissed her off by showing Bumblebee holo-vids of when she was a sparkling; said Mech was watching humorously

"But you looked so cute!" Bee snickered

"Don't make me come after you," she growled dangerously. Finally cornering her father she narrowed her optics at him dangerously as Bumblebee shut up and hid behind a skyscraper.

"Aqua... now, don't kill your dad... it's not nice...Aqua..." he panicked as she advanced on him. But thank Primus for Optimus, who grabbed her just in time

"Phew... thanks bro," Megatron sighed

"No problem," Optimus grinned holding the raging femme back

"She still got anger issues?" Starscream grinned; he'd arrived with Optimus seconds before.

"Ooooh you're dead metal when I get a hold of you!" Aqua yelled "SLIPSHOT!!" she yelled and the yellow and black femme walked over

"Hmm?"

"Help me!" Aqua growled and she looked at Megatron who gave her the 'please don't let her kill me' look... so she shrugged and changed her arm into the blade and jabbed Optimus in the side causing him to jump and let go, as a jolt of electricity surged through his systems.

"DAMN YOU!!" Prime yelped as he twitched. There was no harm done... just a brief zap. "Ok everyone, move out, I think the city's seen enough," Prime grinned at the spectators of the family tussle.

"Nosey little squishies," Megatron growled. He'd never got the hang of calling them anything other than squishies, fleshbags...or fleshies.

"HUMANS!" the other Autobots yelled in unison making him flinch

"Eh," he shrugged then transformed and hovered in mid-air "catch me if you can, my widdle sweetie pie," Megatron laughed as Aqua yelled in frustration at his retreating figure; Transformed, then shot after him on the roads.

Meanwhile

"Hey Cade!" Michelle yelled as she was cleaning up the garden, apparently she'd gained her grandmothers love for gardening.

"Wasup?" he asked appearing behind her making her jump in shock

"Don't do that!" she growled as he snickered, "but seriously, look," she spoke and pointed to the sky, where something streaked across it and landed in the forest behind the house.

"... Was that?" he started

"I think it was... c'mon," she grinned and leaped over the fence and took off running towards the forest with the black and white mech following. Naturally, he caught up to her in a few steps then scooped her up and carried on running towards the crash site.

Once they got there they both stared in shock at the form in the crater. It was a femme... but she was offline, and wasn't about to come back any time soon... that wasn't what shocked them, it was what she was holding

"Is that a..." Michelle started

"It's a sparkling!" he gasped and put Michelle on the ground and skidded down the crater. "The femmes Dead, Michelle... but the little one's in good shape." He stated as he picked the youngling out of the dead femmes clutches. The little one had scratched up armour, which had traces of black paint. Its optics were a light yellow/golden colour, which were at the moment were offline as the young one let out wailing sounds.

"Shhhh, little one." Barricade spoke softly whilst rocking it

"What gender is it?" Michelle asked frowning

"It's a she," Barricade smiled as the little one sniffled and hiccupped "can you go call Optimus please?" he asked and Michelle nodded and ran back to the house as Barricade rocked the little femme to sleep. About half an hour after, Optimus's large form could be seen walking through the forest to where Barricade was sat humming to the giggling femme.

"I don't believe it," Optimus spoke shocking both Mech and Sparkling

"Well, the evidence is right here... oh, I buried the mother, she... was offline," he sighed as the Sparkling whimpered and clung to Barricade's thick 'muscular' arms.

"Awww," Michelle smiled as the femme looked down at Michelle and chirped, reaching for her.

"Apparently she wants to be near a femme," Barricade smirked, the little femme was extremely small, too small for comfort; she was... the same size as a human baby...

"Give her to me then," Michelle smiled and Barricade placed the bundle of silver wires into Michelle's arms, who then rocked the sparkling into slumber.

"You two seem capable enough," Optimus mused "she seems to be a Mini-bot... I remember Bumblebee being that small" he mumbled

"Hmm?" Michelle whispered, keeping her eyes on the little bundle.

"Parents... good luck," Optimus chuckled then Barricade's processor almost shorted out.

"PARENTS?!" he gaped, luckily the sparkling didn't wake.

"Yes, Michelle always said she wanted kids," Optimus smirked at the smiling girl

"But I never got the chance..." she spoke softly and the sparkling turned its golden optics online and picked something out of subspace and waved it at Barricade, whom took the small data-pad off of her and red it

"_Dear whoever..._

_If you're reading this... then I didn't make it; whilst protecting my sparkling, I was shot in the chest. My sparkling will only bring you happiness; she's a bundle of smiles. Please... take care of her for me, and... Don't tell her how I died... I don't want her knowing, thank you. Also... don't let her get hurt, her name's Goldeye, but she prefers Goldie... protect her... please._

_Thank you from the bottom of my spark_

_-Jet AKA Jetset"_

Barricade read the words out loud once; then again in his head... obviously she'd been shot before the truce since she had no insignia of any kind... she was a neutral.

"...Oh my god..." Michelle hugged the little one sympathetically, obviously the sparkling had no clue what was going on... so she just hugged back chirping and clicking innocently.

"You two are her new parents... good luck," Optimus smirked then winked at the sparkling whom stared up at the leader with curious golden optics. Then he walked back through the forest and transformed then drove off.

"...Parents?" Barricade asked and Michelle smiled

"...Parents," Michelle smiled hugging the femme.

* * *

"I'M SO BORED!!" Megatron banged his head on a table in the lounge

"Carry on dude... you'll get permanent CPU damage," a female snickered, he looked down to see two girls

"HEY BRO, WHO'RE THE FEMMES?" he yelled/asked and Optimus poked his head round his office door and grinned

"Tiffany, Janet how nice to see you," he smiled

"Hey, O.P!" they both grinned, waving. Tiffany and Janet were two new diplomats for the Autobots, they spoke out when someone miss-judged them, and Optimus put up with their random conversations in return. "Ok Optimus, we've been wondering... who, out of all the Autobots, would you say, kissed the best?" Tiffany asked... a prime example of a random conversation.

"I honestly wouldn't know, the only one I've kissed is Elita..." he answered

"Not even when drunk?" Janet frowned

"I don't get drunk," Optimus smirked as they both dead-panned

"So... who's big bad and creepy?" Janet asked pointing her thumb at Megatron's leg.

"Leader of the Decepticons, Megatron" Megatron spoke smirking

"Another leader; ooooh got a girlfriend?" Janet asked grinning

"...You've lost your rocker dudette," Tiffany spoke shaking her head at her partner.

"... No I don't," Megatron frowned

"DAD!!"

"But I do have a daughter," he sighed as Aqua ran in and grabbed his arm whilst the two human girls watched in interest

"What?" Dove's sparked the mech! Come on!!" she urged tugging at his arm

"What?!" he yelped standing up making her tumble to the floor then jump back up

"Roads a daddy! Come on!" Aqua grinned and pulled her dad to the med-bay where the two bonded Autobots were cooing to a small silver-blue mech.

"Aww" Megatron smiled; then Slipshot Frostbite and Sunbeam ran in eagerly.

"BRO!" Slip grinned and glomped her brother "congrats!" she grinned

"Thanks Sis," Roadrip smiled and hugged his sister.

"I'm a grandmother twice!" Aqua laughed glomping her son who laughed. Sunbeam climbed up onto the med-table and looked up at her mother questioningly

"Go ahead," Slip smiled and Sunbeam crept to the little one, Dove smiled then let Sunbeam see the sparkling who turned his optics on, they shone a gorgeous cerulean blue.

"Awww, he's so cute," Sunbeam giggled as the little mech looked up at her curiously. This moment was very short lived, as Optimus walked in

"Megatron?" Prime whispered then motioned the large mech out of the room and to the lounge where Simmons watched fearfully. He'd never really had a chat with the 'Con leader since he'd kept the poor mech in deep freeze for over 4000 years.

"What does that flesh bag want?" he growled angrily

"Uhh..." Simons gulped

"Speak!" Megatron snarled as Optimus stayed quiet, even Megatron deserved the scare the crap out of the wormy little shit.

"Ehem... erm, when you were found... several hundred years after another... crashed into the Atlantic ocean... we've... ehem... still got...her," Simmons gulped as Optimus growled. Megatron was seething

"Why have you never told us of this?!" Optimus boomed

"She was locked away... very high security... it's a female... females are more deadly than males..." Simmons explained

"Even in our species that is correct..." Optimus mumbled. Femmes were never meant to be angered; the most kind and gentle of femme... could easily take down Starscream; if angered. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Since you have this place as your base... she would be locked in the deepest room" Simmons explained

"...I always wondered what was in that room..." Prime mused

"Alright, we'll deal with him, you go see what's in the room," Tiff smirked as both girls stood on either side of Simmons... who knew not to move when dealing with the specially trained girls; as they could easily snap your neck in two swift and painful movements.

"Thank you girls," Megatron smirked then ran with Optimus. It took them about half an hour to find the room, only to be stopped by a lock that not even their strength could smash.

"Ran off without the key," a voice alerted them, they turned round to see Janet waving the small key

"How do you keep popping up?" Megatron asked frowning

"Eh, you get used to it," Optimus chuckled then lifted Janet to the slot where she placed the key then typed in the code and turned it. The sound of gears moving and locks un-bolting and the door sliding apart sounded as they were shown the infamous room. Its dark walls didn't do much for the light and the smell wasn't that nice either.

"OP, turn on ya high beams," Janet spoke up, Optimus then turned on the lights from his alt-mode; lighting up the dark room. In the middle was a table; on the table was a form, covered with a large canvas, which was covered in a think layer of dust...

"Do I really need to see this?" Megatron asked looking at Optimus

"Yes... yes you do," Janet responded and jumped on to the table from Optimus's hand then pulled the large canvas, she jumped off the table with her hands clasped round the canvas, allowing it to be pulled free and for her to land safely on the floor.

"...Prime?" Megatron asked

"...Get out of here Megs... i'll get Ratchet," Optimus gulped and Megatron disappeared out the door. On the table... was the body of a tall femme, her silver and dark purple armour torn and twisted, dull purple optics adorned a slender silver face that also had perfectly shaped ice blue lip components and long dull amethyst synthetic curls fell down beside her shoulders. Her chassis held a large gash across the spark chamber that started at a gem led down to another gem, both amethysts. Her arms held large gashes and scratches as did her legs... Janet was about to ask who she was but Optimus already answered

"Deepsnare..." he whispered sadly.

* * *

**Well here it is; the sequel... and in the next chapt, you see who this femme is and how she died.**

**P.S: MAKING UP NAMES FOR TF'S IS HARD!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ratchet had arrived moments after, and briefly blanked...

"How did she get down there?!" Ratchet demanded an answer from the S-7 ex-leaders

"She landed, we determined her a threat and locked her away" they flinched

"SHE WAS GONE, OFFLINE, DECEASED, NO LONGER A THREAT, YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST HAD THE DECENTCY TO FIX HER WOUNDS, SHE WAS OF NO THREAT!!" he seethed in anger

"We did not know that," one spoke in fear of the raging medic

"ALL OF HER SYSTEMS WERE OFFLINE; SHE HAD A LARGE GASH ACROSS HER CHEST... HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!" he yelled

"Calm down Ratchet!" Optimus ordered

"SHE WAS A FRIEND OPTIMUS, A VERY GOOD FRIEND OF MINE, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!" he growled angrily then stormed off

"Your medic is..." and they sighed "right to be angry... when the sector found her, she was gone, we weren't sure if she could come back... so we delayed fixing her wounds. Some time after, we forgot about her..." the leader spoke apologetically

"You're very lucky," Prime sighed

"Why?" he questioned

"Because I sent my medic in here... and not my brother," Optimus replied "she was Megatron's bonded... in human terms, she was his wife, and my nieces Mother. If I'd of let Megatron in here... you'd all be dead right now," he finished.

Meanwhile

"Can you fix her wounds, Ratchet?" Megatron asked as the medic sighed

"I can... but it won't bring her back," Ratchet explained

"What did this to her?" Sideswipe asked. He'd been assigned to guard the room, since he'd never met her before, so he couldn't be sentimental about finding the femme like this, even though he really didn't like seeing any femme in this condition.

"I dunno... but I do know where we can find out," Ratchet growled then called the Decepticons down into the hallway outside.

"You called?" Starscream asked and Ratchet dragged him into the room

"How did this happen?" he growled darkly

"... Erm..." Starscream frowned

"Some of us did it," Shockwave explained "but... it was only to keep our goal going. Megatron was getting weak, love-sick and foolish... we had to get rid of her," he finished, Megatron would have shot them all... if it wasn't for Optimus who put his hand on his cannon.

"And you blamed the Autobots?" Prime asked and they nodded

"Alright I want you all gone, even you Megatron," Ratchet ordered "I can't fix these gashes with such small space,"

"We can help you carry her to the med-bay," Sideswipe offered

"... Thank you Sideswipe," Ratchet sighed, he never thought in his entire life span, would he ever say thank you to Sideswipe.

"You're welcome doc," Sideswipe grinned. He actually, only escorted them back, bringing his brother along to scowl darkly at any bot to try and cross their path. Megatron was the one carrying the femme bridal style. Luckily Aqua still hadn't seen the femme... or many things in the base would be no-more... including a few mini-bots.

"You sure you can fix these wounds?" Sunstreaker asked

"Sunstreaker, how many times have I fixed up your scrapped hide?" Ratchet growled as the warrior smirked

"Duly noted," Sunstreaker grinned

"Now everyone out..." Ratchet ordered shooing everyone out of the room.

"Can't I stay in?" Megatron asked

"No!" Ratchet responded sharply then locked the door.

"Don't worry Meg; the doc'll fix her..." Sideswipe smirked

"I've told you before, it's Megatron!" he growled

"Yeah, but Meg sounds better," Sunstreaker grinned and they both shot off as the charging of cannons was heard.

A few hours later, Ratchet was still trying to fix the wound on her chest, but he was getting there.

"For primus sake femme... why does your armour have to be so damn hard to fix?" he grumbled as he finally welded the metal together. "SUNSTREAKER!!" he yelled and the bot walked in frowning

"What?"

"You should stop frowning, it causes wrinkles," Sideswipe snickered and Sunstreaker glared at his brother.

"I need you to re-paint Deepsnare," he instructed

"... Same colours?" the golden warrior asked and Ratchet nodded. Sunstreaker sighed then walked out to go get his paints. A few hours after, the femme was practically sparkling, Sunstreaker had not only re-painted her, but he'd done everything that he normally did to keep himself shiny.

"When you do a job, you really do a job," Sideswipe grinned as Sunstreaker finished waxing her arm.

"Go get Megatron," Ratchet ordered and Sideswipe ran off to go find the sulking mech.

"HEY MEGS!!" Sideswipe yelled as Megatron growled

"What do you want, cretin?" he growled as Sideswipe stared dryly at him

"Fine then, I was gonna tell you something important, but now... nope," Sideswipe pouted

"Don't make me shoot you," Megatron growled darkly

"Ratch fixed up ya femme... then the Dandelion of Despair re-painted her... she looks shiny," he grinned, but Megatron was already gone. A few hours after, Optimus had called Aqua into his office,

"Wasup?" she asked frowning

"Remember when you brought Jazz back?" he asked and she nodded "how did you do it?"

"You...really don't wanna know," she smiled slightly

"Yes, I really do," he frowned and she sighed

"I siphoned some of my spark and put it in his spark casing... it just started to power itself and brought him back." She explained

"...That was it?" he asked and she nodded "ok you're excused," he smiled and she shrugged then walked out. Jazz was brought in next,

"Ok sir, dere's one problemo... only a femme can do dat," Jazz sighed

"Aqua?" he frowned

"Nah sir, she can't do it twice," Jazz frowned "what 'bout Elita?" he suggested

"...Jazz... you're a genius," Optimus grinned as Jazz bowed

"Thank you" he grinned "so, who's the bot that needs bringin back?" he asked

"...Aqua's mother." He answered and Jazz almost fell over out of shock

"You FOUND HER?!" he gaped

"Yeah, and not in the best condition either, her body's in the med-bay... just, don't tell Aqua," Optimus instructed

"'kay sir, but she will be pissed when she finds out," Jazz frowned

"Yeah, I know. Now you're excused." Optimus smiled and Jazz mocked a salute and walked out. Then he headed straight to the med-bay, where Ratchet was stood outside guarding the door.

"Why are ya outside Doc?" Jazz frowned

"Megatron's in there... and he doesn't want to be disturbed," Ratchet explained as Jazz mouthed an 'oh'.

"Well... Optimus has an idea of how to bring her back," Jazz smirked

"What?" Ratchet frowned "how?"

"Elita'll be down here soon... she'll do it," he grinned "...hopefully," he sighed. As if on cue, Elita and Optimus walked down the corridor

"Open the door Ratchet," Optimus instructed as Elita looked nervous

"Megatron told me not to open it," he frowned

"When did you start listening to Megs?" Jazz frowned

"When it had something to do with Deepsnare," He sighed "so do you really think we can bring her back?" he asked frowning

"I believe so... but i'm going to need some help with it," Elita spoke softly

"Which is why, we grabbed this!" Tiffany snickered as she appeared at the vent opening with a small shard in hand.

"...What're you doin up there?" Jazz frowned

"Scopin out the vents..." Janet answered as she appeared next to Tiffany "duh," they both rolled their eyes and climbed down then jumped and landed on Jazz's shoulder

"... Why on me?" he stared at them and they hugged his face

"Cuz you're awesome," they grinned goofily as he chuckled

"Well, the ladies have spoken," he smirked as the other mechs rolled their optics.

Meanwhile

"Come on Goldie... just once?" Michelle asked pleadingly as the little femme tilted her head in confusion

"She doesn't understand you," Barricade sighed, he was in his holoform

"Then you tell her to," she frowned and he sighed and knelt down then made strange noises as the little femme nodded and ran inside "what did you say?" she asked

"I said it's a little too hot out here," he smirked as she frowned confused, then she yelped as a water gun was shot at her back

"BARRICADE!" she yelled and tackled the laughing ex-con

"Water fight!" he snickered and caught the gun as Goldie threw it to him, she then threw one to Michelle and watched giggling as Michelle and Barricade proceeded to shoot each other with water. Then she clicked innocently as they looked at her smirking slyly, then aimed and fired at the youngster as she squealed happily and ran inside to get a water gun. It was very lucky that the streets inhabitants knew about the giant robots... they'd found out when a robber broke into the home of said giant robot and his wife... they'd pointed a gun at Michelle and ended up buried in a ditch somewhere in the mountains... yeah... now the street's population had gotten used to him, they were glad he was there... made them feel safer since no robbers dared to go near the street. What made it even better... was the fact he was usually in his holoform, today... being one of the better days since he was topless. A few people had wondered where the little bundle of cuteness had come from, but nobody would go ask... until now.

"Hey Michelle!" a young female yelled and she turned round getting shot in the back by Goldeye who then giggled and hid behind a tree from Barricade.

"Wasup Tiff?" she asked, dripping wet

"Where did the lil'n come from?" she asked and Michelle walked closer to her so Goldeye didn't hear

"Her mother was killed... me and 'Cade are her new parents," she smiled

"Wow... she's cute... for a bundle of wires and metal," she smirked then couldn't help staring at Cades well toned chest, he turned around giving her a full view of the tattoo across his back, it read '"to punish and enslave"' in fancy black lettering (like on his alt-mode)

"... Thought he was a cop," she frowned

"He is... but that doesn't mean he can't _punish_ and enslave" she smirked slyly

"Oh you rabbit," she grinned as Michelle giggled

"With that hunk; who wouldn't be?" she smirked as Cade got pounced on by a soaking Goldie.

"Girl... i'm seething with jealousy," Tiff grinned as Michelle smiled

"Ooooh, he's like a machine," she purred

"...He kinda is," Tiff snickered

"...Not the point," Michelle smiled then jumped as two engines roared, alerting Barricade, Michelle, Goldie and Tiff to the two Lamborghinis that stopped outside Michelle's house

"Hey guys," Michelle smiled "what are ya doin here?" she asked as Tiff gawked

"Megsy's 'wife' got found-

-Ratch is tryin to bring her back to life as we speak" Sideswipe finished for his Brother

"Lemme guess... giant robots?" tiff asked frowning

"The twins," Michelle grinned then they noticed Goldie

"Ahhhh, so that's the little bundle of joy we heard about," Sideswipe grinned as Goldeye tilted her head and clicked at him in curiosity

"S'ok guys transform, the entire street knows anyway," Barricade shrugged and the twins shrugged and transformed as Tiff just gawked

"Damn, they're even hot in that form," she spoke as they both smirked and bowed

"We do our best," Sideswipe winked as Michelle smiled. Goldeye walked over to Sunstreaker and looked up awe-stricken, he was bigger than 'Cade. "Aww, she's so cute," Sideswipe smiled as Sunstreaker picked her up

"Careful Sunstreaker, she's small," Michelle warned

"No worries," he smiled as the femme giggled clapping innocently

"Aww, c'mon, we were havin a water fight!" Michelle pouted

"Can't help it if Sparklings love the Sunflower," Sideswipe smirked as Sunstreaker growled at him. He then placed Goldeye back on the floor letting her run off and squirt Barricade again with the water gun.

"So, what's this about Megatron's femme?" Barricade asked as he picked Goldeye up

"Sector 7 found her in the Atlantic ocean a few hundred years after they found Megatron, they kept her locked away and never fixed the wounds she gained; Simmons told Optimus and Megatron that she was in a room deep in the base, when they found her, she looked terrible. But now she looks shiny," Sideswipe explained

"Thanks to me," Sunstreaker added smirking

"Why thanks to you?" Tiff asked frowning

"Sunstreaker's the Autobot's resident artist," Michelle smiled "also, he prides himself on shininess," she added as Tiff smiled

"I can see that, very shiny," she grinned up at the golden warrior

"Thanks," he smirked "hey, 'Cade. Ratch's found a way to bring Deepsnare back... hopefully, so... expect to see her in the near future," Sunstreaker stated grinning

"Oooh... Screamers in for it," he snickered

"Why?" Sideswipe asked

"He's the one that gave her the slash across the chest," he smirked "then again... she was always one for giving second chances..." he frowned

"A femme of justice then?" Michelle smiled and he nodded

"She'd of killed Megatron for carrying on that war," he snickered "and she definitely could of too, she was a dangerous femme when she was pissed off."

"Well... i'm gonna go..." Tiff grinned and waved then walked back to her house.

"Seya Tiff!" Michelle waved then turned back to the bots "why was she so dangerous?" she asked

"Her hands, they flared up, then burnt through armour like acid, also... cause Mechs would take one look at her... and just turn into a pile of goo at her feet, it was a funny thing to watch actually," he smirked

"How did Megs get a femme like that?" Sideswipe frowned

"Just met one night at a bar somewhere..." he answered shrugging "heh, I still remember Aqua's first steps," he grinned slyly "and when she sliced one of Megatron's horns off by accident... he pouted for hours on end until Deepsnare finally gave in and soldered the metal together." He snickered

"Poor Megs," Michelle giggled

"Hey, we're gonna go... seya later Michelle," both twins winked then transformed

"Seya guys," she smiled and they shot off down the road... then the water fight started back up.

Whilst all this was going on, Elita had transferred a bit of her spark and placed it in Deepsnares chest as Ratchet placed the Allspark shard next to the spark chamber. A few moments later, all systems shot into life, her optics flashed on and off rapidly and her purple curls were engulfed in light as they started to glow on their own and float where there was no breeze.

"...She's back," Ratchet hid behind a shelf, Optimus hid behind a desk and Megatron hid behind a wall as Elita was pulled out of the room by Jazz. The room door was then locked and bolted in several places.

All of a sudden a loud shriek was heard, and a purple sonic blast was shot throughout the room leaving cracks in everything.

"WHERE ARE THOSE SLAGGING BASTARDS WHO KILLED ME!!"

"...She's back," all mechs present spoke in unison.

**ok guys jus ta let ya know, Tiff and Tiffany... have the same names, it's meant to be that way... so... if i'm talkin about Michelles friend, it'll be Tiff... and if it's the other one, it'll be Tiffany XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S BAAAAAAAACK!!!! **

**Ok, thank your lucky stars guys, I got the inspiration back while staying at my mother's (she has no internet... it's so f-in BORING!!)... so yeah... Deepsnare is BACK! **

**DS: about fraggin time -grumbles- the Author does not own any Transformers universe or characters, the only thing she owns is figures of Sunstreaker Prowl and Bluestreak which is very-very creepy. **

**Me: ehem...**

**DS: and she owns her OC's! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – wakeup call!

"WHERE IS HE?!" the loud screech rocketed through the Autobot base, sending a shiver of fear through the mechs sparks.

"….Who?" a voice asked from behind the bookshelves, Deepsnare immediately aimed a loaded and ready harpoon without the rope… straight at the bookcase "come out or be impaled," she hissed. Without any delay two mechs ran out from behind the shelves and desk.

"Starscream, the fragger that killed me, that's who!" she screeched and stood up then suddenly, her legs stopped working and she fell into Ratchet, who caught her, keeping her up-right

"… You've been led down for a while now, Snare… you're legs aren't used to moving yet," Ratchet sighed as her harpoon disappeared.

"…Snare?" a meek voice asked as she turned around to face a familiar face…

"Megs?" she asked curiously as he smiled "MEGS!!" she squealed and glomped him, ultimately causing him to tumble over as she laughed.

"Ratch!" a panicky voice screeched as Slipshot skidded into the room, her internal fans whirring to cool her down

"Whoa! Femme on the run" Tiffany snickered from Jazz's shoulder, they'd ran in after Slipshot.

"Who the frag is that?!" Slipshot narrowed her optics at Deepsnare who blinked back at her

"And who the FRAG do you think you're talking to?!" Deepsnare hissed as she stood up to her full height, which was about an inch shorter than Megatron.

"The femme who's cosy-in up to my grand-dad!" she hissed back as Deepsnare went to speak but shut her mouth for a second, opened it again… then closed it again; then she turned to face the now standing Megatron who wore a sheepish expression on his face...

"….Grand-dad?" Deepsnare asked curiously

"Yeah!" Slipshot growled

"Shut up squirt!" Deepsnare snarled then turned back to Megatron "you, explain, NOW!" she yelled as Megatron, Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet winced, Slipshot just kept the evil glare fixed onto her face.

"Snare… meet Slipshot… Aqua's daughter…" Megatron smiled slightly as Deepsnare's optics widened

"….They didn't get her?" she asked, a hopeful and worried tone in her voice.

"No, she escaped thanks to her bonded," Megatron chuckled as she blinked

"….How much have I missed?!" she yelped, shocked.

"Who are you?!" Slipshot growled

"She's your grandmother, show some respect!" Megatron sighed as Slipshot frowned

"….Grandmother?" she asked as Deepsnare turned on her scanners

"Where is she?" Deepsnare asked as Optimus smiled

"This way Snare." Optimus chuckled as Deepsnare walked past Slipshot and followed Optimus towards the lounge, getting odd stares. Meanwhile, Aqua an Bee were in the lounge, chatting to Sideswipe when Sides just… shut up.

"…Sideswipe?" Aqua asked curiously, Bumblebee… being the smart one, followed Sideswipes gaze and gaped. "Umm…" Aqua frowned then turned around and froze.

"Aqua…" Deepsnare breathed as Aqua stared in shock

"…Mum…" she gulped and stood up

"Aqua, are you ok?" Bee asked as Aquastreak nodded

"Aqua… could you come out into the hallway please… I'm sure you don't want this reunion public," Optimus winked, but Aqua took no notice and lunged at her mother, wrapping her arms securely around Deepsnare's waist and hugged her. Deepsnare smiled softly and wrapped her dark purple arms around Aqua and held her close.

"I thought they'd gotten you…" the larger femme sighed as Aqua shook.

"Aqua?" Bumblebee asked; concerned as a mixture of feelings were being spread through the bond they shared.

"You must be Bumblebee," Deepsnare smiled slightly as Aqua released her grip on her mother slowly.

"Umm, yeah," Bee responded unsurely

"I'm Deepsnare; you can call me Snare… I'm Aqua's mother," she winked as Bumblebee gaped… as did the majority of the lounge. "Now, as much as I'm enjoying this reunion… _where_ is Starscream," she growled

"… Outside…" Bumblebee answered, as soon as those words left his vocalizers… Deepsnare turned and left the room, her harpoon loaded and glowing slightly.

"…Bumblebee… he killed her," Aqua gulped as Bee blinked "Skydart and Viper's with him!" she yelped and ran out after her furious mother as Bumblebee followed.

Meanwhile

"Where's Skydart hmm?" Starscream called as a faint giggling reached his audio receptors

"Could she be in here?!" Viper asked as she looked behind a rock

"Up here?!" Starscream grinned as he pulled a branch down; all he got was louder giggling

"How about in here?" Viper called as she looked behind an outhouse... both bots knew where the sparkling was... but then a shrill caught their attention, both of them looked up, but only one was met with two dangerous purple optics, and a harpoon aimed straight at his processors.

"You know exactly where this 'Skydart' is Starscream, and so do I... how would you like it if I threatened her life, if I cut down your femme right before your optics, spattered her energon across this muddy ground before you... if I took everything you held dear to you... how would you respond to this?" Deepsnare hissed with malice building in her voice

"Starscream!" Viper yelped and tried to move, but another harpoon loaded and aimed straight for her from Deepsnare's other arm.

"Don't move," she hissed

"...Daddy?" a scared voice asked as Skydart slowly walked out from behind a tree trunk.

"Stay back Sky... be a good girl and hide," Starscream spoke soothingly

"Oh no Starscream, she's welcome to watch... you had no problem letting me fear that my little girl was going to be killed after me, did you?!" she hissed

"Starscream..." Viper gulped

"Mum stop!" Aqua yelped as she ran out of the base, she instinctively picked Skydart up and gave the sparkling to Bumblebee, who hid her from watching anything.

"Why should I? he killed me, slashed my chest wide open after saying he was coming after you next, why should I show him any mercy at all?!" Deepsnare exclaimed, if you listened carefully, you could hear a tone of sadness in the terrifyingly evil voice.

"He's changed!" Aqua defended Starscream, who showed his thankfulness in his optics. "He has a family now... he even has Skydart..." she sighed as Deepsnare narrowed her optics

"Snare... I'm sorry, for everything I did. I thought that it was all behind me, that i could forget it all... now that I had Viper and Skydart, my past just didn't matter... and I'm sorry!" Starscream spoke as Deepsnare hesitated... damn how she wished she had Megatron's evil streak.

"Let me see Skydart," she spoke as Vipers optics widened

"No!" she yelped

"Shut up and let me see her," Deepsnare moved away from Starscream and walked over to Bumblebee who held the quivering sparkling in his arms. "Stand down Bumblebee... I won't harm her," she sighed as Bumblebee looked at Aqua, who nodded

/_but be ready to pull her away at any sign of threat!/_ Aqua quickly sent through their bond as Bumblebee uncurled his arms and held Skydart up to show Deepsnare.

"....How can she be Starscream's child?" Deepsnare asked, running a hand over Skydart's head, whom flinched at the touch from the unknown femme.

"Like I said... he's changed," Aqua sighed "when I first met him on earth, I cut his arms off," she let off a small laugh as Starscream glared at her. "Viper changed him..." at that Viper smiled slightly "and then along came Skydart who basically turned him into a father," Aqua smiled as Starscream took tentative steps toward Deepsnare

"Forgive me 'Snare... I'm so sorry," Starscream gulped as Deepsnare sighed, her harpoons disappeared back into her arms as she lifted the sparklings face so she could see her properly

"... Your fathers a bloody idiot, never forget that," Snare winked then walked off as Skydart blinked then giggled, obviously not finding Deepsnare a threat anymore.

"Yes ma'am!" Skydart chirped as Deepsnare smiled and walked inside the base.

"See, nothing to worry about!" Aqua sweat-dropped as Bumblebee put Skydart on the ground,

"Nothing to worry about?!" Viper yelped "she almost impaled Starscream!" she exclaimed

"_Almost_ being the key word there" Aqua chuckled nervously

"I deserved it, it's ok." Starscream sighed, sitting down on a rock as Skydart ran over; he picked her up and held her close against him as she hugged him.

"How could it of been ok?!" Viper exclaimed

"Because I deserved it... I killed her Viper... I don't know how she's back... but I killed her, just before I did... my exact words were: 'I'm going after your precious little daughter next'... those words will be forever burned in my memory core..." he sighed as Viper gaped in shock... you just didn't do that to a mother.

"How could you?!" Viper yelled angrilly, even she; being one of the more eviller Cons... couldn't do that to someone.

"I was evil, nasty, vindictive, traitorous... and I never deserved to live... she had every right to kill me right there and then," Starscream sighed "thank Primus she never had Megatron's evil streak," he sighed as Viper rolled her optics

"Should I even let Skydart go NEAR you?" she hissed as Starscream held Skydart tightly against him as Skydart whimpered, hearing that she may be separated from her father was disastrous!

"No!" both Starscream and Skydart replied in unison, both clinging to each other. Viper smiled slightly

"Fine then," she smiled and knelt next to him.

"We should leave them alone" Bumblebee whispered as Aqua silently agreed and pulled him inside.

* * *

"Meg?" Deepsnare asked, she'd gotten directions from one of the Autobot's to Megatron's room... and wow it was big.

"So you actually decided to let me see you then?" Megatron sighed from the corner of the room as she mentally slapped herself... she'd been so worked up about revenge that she'd forgotten about how long it had been since Megatron had even seen her alive!

"Good things come to those who wait," she purred as she walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Well then you better have something good lined up missy cause I've waited for a fraggin long ti-

He was cut off by her pouncing on him, snogging the life outta him.


End file.
